Tinkerfest
http://www.everquest2.com/images/en/features/2012/07/tinkerfest/tinkerfest_300_crm.gif Celebrated by Gnomes throughout Norrath, the Tinkerfest holiday occurs for several days near the end of July and the beginning of August. During Tinkerfest, Gnomes hold festivals celebrating tinkering and all things gnomish, frequently exchanging gifts with family members and celebrating their heritage. Once celebrated regularly, it has only been recently resurrected post-shattering. In 2013, Tinkerfest is scheduled to begin 07/26/2015 at 12:01 AM PST time on the live servers and will run through 08/03/2015. Speaking Gnomish will be handy for this holiday! Overview ' Gnomeland Security Headquarters.]] Celebrations and celebrators can be found wherever gnomes are found. To find out more about this summer celebration, speak with any Celebrations Coordinator NPC. However, the central location to all Tinkerfest celebrations is in the Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains. To make your way there, many "Unstable Tinkered Portals" can be found throughout Norrath to transport you to the party headquarters. Evil-Aligned Cities with Portals * Freeport - in East Freeport * Gorowyn - near to the first elevator upon entering the city from Timorous Deep * Neriak - within Indigo Hollow Good-Aligned Cities with Portals * Kelethin - on the platform near the Kelethin First Regional Bank * Qeynos - in North Qeynos * New Halas - on the platforms leading down to the Erollis Dock Other Portals * Solusek's Eye - near the Solusek Mining Company gnomes * The Bonemire - within the Drednever Crash Site * Moors of Ykesha - around the crafting area and bank within the Dropship Landing Zone * Great Divide - Thurgadin Docks 2015 Quests * Foray Into Ulterior Mechanica was introduced in 2013. * Friendly Competition was introduced in 2011 and may be repeated once annually. There are new rewards for 2015. * Great Balls of Fire, originally introduced in 2010, is repeatable up to 50 times as of 2015, and there's a new title. * If They Only Had a Brain becomes available after you have completed Great Balls of Fire at least 5 times. This quest debuted in 2011 and may be repeated once annually. There's a new title debuting in 2015. * The Legend of the Geargobbler was introduced in 2010 and may be repeated once annually. * The Reticent Tinkerer was introduced in 2013. * Tinkerfest Cheer (repeatable) was introduced in 2009. * Tinker-Bound History was introduuced in 2014. * Can Rebuild] is new for 2015. Guide Quests These quests are only available if a Guide is in Gnomeland Security Headquarters. * The Tome of Tinkering was introduced in 2010. * A Tinkerer's Clockwork Catalog was introduced in 2009. Aether Races * Aether Racing: Butcherblock Mountains * Aether Racing: Great Divide * Aether Racing: Lavastorm * Aether Racing: Tenebrous Tangle Collectables Since 2009, small purple shiny ground spawns for the Tinkered Parts collection may be found around any Tinkerfest celebration location, as well as in Gnomeland Security Headquarters. Tinkerfest Achievements Since 2013, Tinkerfest has its own Achievements! * Bits and Baubles (craft a mix of Tinkerfest items), introduced in 2014. * Gnomachine Too Complicated (complete each of the Tinkerfest quests) * Famed Phosphorescence (craft a set of Tinkerfest lighting units) * Full Metal Domicile (craft a mix of Tinkerfest building blocks) * Furiously Fast (participate in each of the Tinkerfest Aether races) Tinkerfest Merchandise Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs are the currency of Tinkerfest. These cogs are small shiny ground spawns that can be found around any Tinkerfest celebration location, as well as in Gnomeland Security Headquarters. The cogs have a fast respawn time, but if you feel that you're being trampled in the rush of party-loving gnomes, check out one of the alternate locations. Blueprints Myron and Tarly, the Gnomeland Security Headquarters Tinkerfest vendors, have the blueprints you'll need to allow you to craft your own Tinkerfest goodies! Blueprints are priced at 10 Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs each. Tarly has all but one of the blueprints, Myron has the last one (just so you don't think you're crazy while shopping!). * Tinkerfest Blueprints 1.0 - Requires a Tinkering skill of 25 to scribe. * Tinkerfest Blueprints 2.0 - Introduced in 2010. Requires a Tinkering skill of 25 to scribe. * Tinkerfest Blueprints 3.0 - Introduced in 2011. Requires a Tinkering skill of 25 to scribe. * Tinkerfest Blueprints 4.0 - Introduced in 2012. Requires a Tinkering skill of 25 to scribe. * Tinkerfest Blueprints 5.0 - Introduced in 2013. Requires a Tinkering skill of 25 to scribe. * Tinkerfest Blueprints 6.0 - Introduced in 2014. Requires a Tinkering skill of 25 to scribe * Tinkerfest Blueprints 7.0 - Introduced in 2014. Requires a Tinkering skill of 25 to scribe * Master Tinkerer's Companion Blueprints 1.0 - Requires a Tinkering skill of 400 to scribe. * Master Tinkerer Blueprints 1.0 - Introduced in 2011. Requires a Tinkering skill of 400 to scribe. * Master Tinkerer Blueprints 2.0 - Introduced in 2012. Requires a Tinkering skill of 400 to scribe. * Master Tinkerer Blueprints 3.0 - Introduced in 2013. Requires a Tinkering skill of 400 to scribe. Some of the Master Tinkerer Blueprint recipes require a Tinkerer's Mechanized Framework as a recipe component, and these may be purchased from Tarly. Some recipes need the rusty version of a tool/weapon as a component: these are obtained as rewards from Tinkerfest quests, and Tarly sells the Rusty Powered Wrench. Merchandise In addition, Myron and Tarly sell a range of cogs, springs, gears and the like. Many are the same as craftable versions found in the Tinkerfest blueprints, while some are unique to the vendor. The gnomes also have mounts available for purchase. Thoughtful Tips for Top-Notch Tinkerfest Times! * Make a macro for harvesting Tinkerfest purple shinies and Shiny Tinkerfest Cogs. Simply walk up to either a shiny or a Shiny Tinkerfest Cog and click the macro! *# Press O''' to open the Macros window. *# Find a blank macro slot and click on ''' *# Add a Command Step: /target_nearest_npc *# Add a Spell/Ability step, then from your Knowledge Window, drag over the Ability Collecting *# Add a Spell/Ability step, then from your Knowledge Window, drag over the Ability Gathering *# Give your macro a title. I like to drag a Shiny Tinkerfest Cog onto the icon picture myself. *# Click OK *# Drag the new macro to a hotbar for easy access. Credits fr:Bricofest Tinkerfest Category:Live Events